falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Way Back Home
noicon|center Way Back Home ( ) — песня, была впервые исполнена Бингом Кросби в 1949 году в составе музыкальной группы Ken Lane Singers и аранжировщика Виктора Янга со своим оркестромBing Crosby ‎- Way Back Home, а также неоднократно выпускалась в составе различных альбомов. Песня представлена в Fallout 3 на радиостанции Радио «Новости Галактики» и Fallout 4 где транслируется радиостанцией Даймонд-сити. Оригинал на английском The roads are the dustiest, the winds are the gustiest The gates are the rustiest, the pies are the crustiest The songs the lustiest, the friends the trustiest Way back home (Back home) The trees are the sappiest, the days are the nappiest The dogs are the yappiest, the kids are the scrappiest The jokes the snappiest, the folks the happiest Way back home Don’t know why I left the homestead I really must confess I’m a weary exile Singing my song of loneliness The grass is the springiest, the bees are the stingiest The birds are the wingiest, the bells are the ringiest (The hearts) the hearts the singiest (The arms) the arms the clingiest Way back home (What about the sun) The sun’s the blaziest (And the fields) The fields the daisiest (And the cows) The cows the graziest (And the help) The help’s the laziest The boys (are the wittiest) The girls (are the prettiest) Way back home (The pigs are the snootiest, the owls are the hootiest) The plants the fruitiest, the stars the shootiest (The grins the funniest), the smiles the sunniest Way back home Don’t know why I left the homestead I really must confess I’m a weary exile Singing my song of loneliness The food is the spreadiest, the wine is the headiest The pals are the readiest, the gals are the steadiest The love the liveliest, the life the loveliest Way back, way back, way back home (No place like home) Sweet home ПереводИсточник Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама» Дороги очень пыльные, а ветры слишком сильные, Ворота страшно ржавые, а пирожки румяные, И песни задушевные, и дружба верная. Путь домой. (Домой) Деревья очень сочные, денёчки очень лёгкие, И псы повсюду тявкают, а дети громко чавкают, И шутки презабавные, и люди славные. Путь домой. Ушёл из дома — ну и что же дальше? Теперь я должен признать: Я уставший странник, И мне так хочется увидеть мать. Пастух в траве валяется, пчелиный рой кусается, Крылом пернатый хвалится, и бубен в звон ударится, (Сердца) всё к песне тянутся, (А руки) обнять стараются. Путь домой. (Ну а солнце как?) А солнце сильное, (А поля?) Поля обширные, (Ну а скот?) Коровы жирные, (Ну а труд?) Здесь все ленивые, Юнцы совсем не праздные, Девчонки классные. Путь домой. (Здесь свиньи больно вредные, а совы незаметные), Растенья разноцветные, а ночи часто светлые, (У нас смешно кривляются), все улыбаются. Путь домой. Ушёл из дома — ну и что же дальше? Теперь я должен признать: Я уставший странник, И мне так хочется увидеть мать. На завтрак всё съедается, с вином всё забывается, Друзья помочь стараются, измены презираются. Мне так жить нравится! и вот кончается Путь до…, путь до…, путь домой (Я захожу в родной дом) Милый дом. Видео Galaxy News Radio - Way Back Home Примечания en:Way Back Home fr:Way Back Home pl:Way Back Home uk:Way Back Home Категория:Песни Fallout 4 Категория:Песни Fallout 3